Die For You
by ArtemisSakuraRose
Summary: Clarissa and her best friend attend a Black Veil Brides concert. They meet the guys. The guys witness Clarissas father telling her something awefull. Can they save her before it's too late? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Die For You**

**Chapter 1 A/N: this is myfirst fanfic enjoyand review pleaze The night air was chilly as I climbed into my friend Taylors' car. The only sound was the purr of the car engine and crickets chirping. The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. I tossed my backpack in the backseat and shut the door.**

"Clarissa! Are we gonna' have a good time!" Taylor screamed in my ear. Taylor was dressed in a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, black skinny jeans and red converse. Her hair was dyed black and hung in layers down her back.

"No! We are going to have an amazingly, superbly, good time!" I shouted back. I was dressed in a short black dress with black leggings with knee high black boots. Unlike Taylor, my hair was naturally black and was cut in layers that just brushed the tops of my shoulders. "Hey, Taylor, guess what I have!" Pulling out a CD, I braced myself for the earsplitting screams that were sure to come from Taylors' mouth.

"_Oh._ _My. GOSH!_" Taylor squealed. "Set The World On Fire! Put it in. Put it in now!" I quickly put the CD in the player and we started screaming the lyrics as Taylor drove us to the concert. Time passed quickly and soon we were in line at the door to the venue. Fifteen minutes later, we were ushered in the door. Taylor and I were in the front row.

The BVB Army started chanting, "Black Veil Brides! Black Veil Brides! Black Veil Brides!" Eventually the guys appeared on stage wearing their usual amazing black outfits and makeup. The concert was awesome but it was done way too fast. I guess that saying "Time flys when you're having fun" applies here.

Taylor and I quickly got in line for the meet and greet. Taylor whispered in my ear,"What are you going to do when you meet them?" I shrugged and said, "IDK, but I know what you're going to do."

"What?" Taylor asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. I answered, "Flirt." Taylor pretended to be hurt and said, "Who, me? No way!" But she was laughing and that got me laughing and so when it was finally our turn to meet Black Veil Brides, we were laughing like crazy hyenas.

"What are you girls laughing at? Is my fly undone?" Andy Biersack said in his low, sexy voice. He checked his fly, which just made us laugh harder and shake our heads. We eventually managed to stop laughing and I handed them the Set The World on Fire CD to sign.

"So what's your names?" Andy asked when they finished signing the CD. "I'm Taylor and this is Dingbat," Taylor said, smirking at me. "Hey! Not true! My name is Clarissa!"

Ashley, Jinx, CC, and Jake laughed when Andy said, "Whatever you say, Dingbat." I glowered at him. When Andy saw the look on my face, he stopped laughing and wrapped me in a hug and said, "Joke, joke! But I think that's your new nickname, Clarissa. Not that you need one, your name is pretty anyway." I blushed and pulled away from his hug.

"Hey, Tayor. Are you ready to go home? I'm beat." Taylor replied, "No, I'm not ready, but we really do need to head home. So, bye guys!" Tayor gave all the guys final hugs and we walked away.

Ashley called after us, "Taylor! Call me!"

Taylor shouted, "I would, but you didn't give me your number!" They stopped and Ashley gave her his number. Taylor said, "If this is a fake, I will track you down and BOMB YOUR HOUSE!" She winked to show that she was semi-kidding.

Ashley laughed and said, "Okay. Well, call me later!" He walked back to the guys, who were laughing their asses off. Andy walked over to me and said, "Can I have your number?"

I glanced down at the ground and mumbled, embarrased, "I don't have a phone." Andy looked like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He gave me another hug and walked away, saying, "Well then, I'll have to track you down if I want to see you again. I promise I won't bomb your house, though."

I laughed and followed Taylor back to her car and we drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We were pretty quiet as we drove off, probably from the shock of actually meeting our favorite band. When I got out of the car, Taylor barley said goodbye to me before she sped off in a daze. I really hoped she would get home okay. I turned around and walked up to the trailer me and my father lived in. There were no lights on. I twisted the door knob and was surprised and pissed off to see that the door was locked. My dad did this, obviously. He was always threatening to lock me out, but I never believed him, until now. I sighed when I realized that I'd have to spend the night outside. It was freezing out here!

I threw my backpack on the ground and sat down. Having nothing better to do, I started my homework. My AP World History Teacher had assigned seven pages of notes to write over the weekend. Jerk. I was so absorbed in my homework that I didn't notice the tour bus pulling into the open lot next to my trailer.

Andy's POV

We pulled into a spot. It was right next to a trailer home. A girl was sitting in front of the trailer, doing what looked to be homework. The girl looked strangely familiar.

I looked at Ashley and said, "Hey, Ash, does that girl in front of the trailer look familiar to you?" We stepped out of the bus to get a better look and Ashley said, "Duh! That's Taylor's friend Clarissa!" I smacked myself on the head and Jinx shouted, "SHOULD OF HAD A V8!"

Jinx's shout was so loud that it startled Clarissa and she looked up.

Clarissa's POV

I was doing my homework when suddenly, I heard someone shout, "SHOULD OF HAD A V8!" Startled, I looked up and saw Jinx, Andy, and Ashley standing outside of their tour bus. Jake and C.C. were just stepping out probably to inspect all the noise Jinx was making.

The guys waved at me and walked over. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be staying at a hotel?" I asked.

Andy grinned and said, "We're banned from a lot of hotels, for you know, being ourselves..." I laughed and said, "Well, that would do it!" Ashley pretended to be hurt and Andy glared at me, but that just made me laugh harder.

Andy looked around and said, "Why are you sitting outside? I take it you live in this trailer."

I answered, "Well, my father locked me out, so I'm kinda' stuck out here." Just as I was saying that, the door to the trailer opened and my father, clearly drunk, came outside bellowing, "WHO THE FUCK IS MAKING ALL THIS NOISE?" I cringed.

"Sorry, Dad, that was me. Hey, will you let me come in now? Please?" I said. He looked at me and said in a quiet, but very scary voice, "Why the hell would I do that? You wake me up in the middle of the night with all this noise and I come out here to find you hanging out with a bunch of FREAKS!"

Andy, Ashley, Jinx, Jake and C.C. all said, "HEY!" at the same time, offended. At any other time, that might have been hilarious, but not now. "I'm sorry Father. And they're not freaks. They're normal human beings, just like you and me. They just look different."

Dad quickly walked over to me and grabbed the front of my shirt, forcing me to my feet. "What did you say to me? Did you just talk back to me?" With a loud smack, he backhanded me with such force that I hit the table on the porch, knocking it over and falling to the ground. Instantly, Andy stepped between my father and me saying, "Clarissa is your daughter. Why would you hurt her? You are such a - "

I stumbled to my feet and said, "Andy, stop. It's fine, _I'm_ fine." Then I stepped between him and my father and said, "Dad, I love you. What will it take for you to realize that. What do I have to do to prove it to you?" Tears were starting to fall down my face.

My father smiled a menacing smile and said, "You want to prove that you love me? Okay," he disappeared into the trailer, but was back a moment later. In his hand he held a knife.

He handed it to me and said, "Prove you love me. Take this knife and kill yourself. Kill yourself and then I'll believe that you love me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stared at the pocket knife in my hand with horror. The knife gleamed in the porch light. It was wicked sharp. I started shaking when I realized that my own father wanted me to kill myself. He had asked me to die for him. And the surprising thing was, I knew I would do it. I loved my father that much. I felt Andy and the others staring at me as I raised the knife to my throat.

"Dad, I love you. So I will die for you. Goodbye," I said quietly. My father smiled at me when he heard that. It was the first time I had seen him smile in a long time. He hadn't smiled since my mother, his wife, had commited suicide after her coworker/best friend had died. A few weeks later, he had lost his job and became a drunk. The shock of seeing him smile again solidified my choice. If it would make him happy again, I would gladly die for him.

As the knife got closer to my neck, my hand stopped shaking. I couldn't change my mind now. I became aware of shouting next to me and Andy smacked my hand, causing me to drop the knife. It hit the pavement with a sharp clanging noise. My father rushed Andy as I lunged for the knife. I didn't get anywhere near it before someone grabbed me around my waist.

" I'm gonna' take her back to the bus, Andy! You handle her father!" CC yelled. "No! Let me go! It's my life and my choice what I do with it!" I shouted angrily as I struggled with CC. But my struggles did nothing but cause me more pain - I probably cracked a rib or two when my dad pushed me into the outside table. I was screaming and crying now as CC dragged me to the bus.

I saw my dad attack Andy and Andy punched him in the face. Then Ashley got between them and was holding my dad back and talking to him in quiet, furious tones. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but whatever it was caused my father to go back in the trailer and slam the door. I didn't see anymore after that because by then CC managed to get me into the bus.

As soon as he released me, I tried to run past him to the door but he grabbed me again and said, "Look, if you don't stop fighting me, I'm going to lock you in the bathroom." I just snarled, "Let me GO!" CC sighed and proceeded to drag me to the bathroom and lock me inside. I banged my fists against the door, screaming out, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I got no reply. Eventually, I my voice went out and I just sat on the floor and cried. If Andy hadn't stopped me, I really would have killed myself to make my father happy. Why couldn't he just let me die? I mean - it's my life, let me decide what I do with it. Even if it means me deciding to end my life.

I heard the rest of the guys entering the bus and Andy was asking CC, "Where is Clarissa?" CC replied, "I had to lock her in the bathroom. Otherwise she would have kept fighting me." Damn right.

I heard the guys walk towards the bathroom. I stood up already planning my escape. As soon as one of them would open the door, I would rush to the exit. But it didn't work out that simply. Of course not.

Andy said, "Clarissa. I'm going to open the door. When I do, it won't do you any good to try and escape. There are five of us and one of you, so...just don't try it." I almost wailed in frustration. They couldn't keep me here. That would be kidnapping. So they would have to let me go eventually. Logic 101.

Andy opened the door and I did not try to escape. I just stood there, glaring at them, my voice to far gone to say anything at the moment. Jinx, CC, Ashley, Jake, and Andy all wore matching but somehow different expressions of concern.

Andy took a step towards me, but I managed to find my voice and said, "Don't you even think about touching me. Kidnapper!" Andy stopped in surprise. "We just want to help you! Suicide is very bad! It was really cruel for your dad to tell you to kill yourself! Why would you do that? He only asked you to, so why did you actually say yes?"

Tears fell down my cheeks as I replied, "He's the only family I have left. I haven't seen him happy or smiling in a really long time. I would do anything to make him happy again. I love him!" I was sobbing by now and when Andy came toward me and wrapped his arms around me, I didn't push him away.

"It's okay, Clarissa. You have a new family now," Ashley said from the doorway. "I told your father that we were going to take care of you. He said he didn't care as long as he never had to see you again."

That only made me cry harder. My own father didn't love me, never cared about me, and was eager to get rid of me. Andy stepped away from me but kept one hand on my shoulder. "You can crash on the couch tonight. We'll get another bunk installed tomorrow," he said.

I nodded and took a step towards the couch, but before I reached it, a wave of dizziness came over me and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarissa's POV

"Is she gonna' be okay?" That was Andy's voice. Why would he ask that? Who was he talking to? My questions were answered when C.C. said, "Well, she has two broken ribs and her wrist is fractured. She also hit her head. No concussion, though." Their voices sounded really distant and muffled in my ears. But as I came closer to consciousness and remembered everything that had happened last night, their voices became clearer and more focused.

"I can't believe she was actually gonna' kill herself for that son of a bitch – Oh, she's awake!" Andy said. I had opened my eyes when he had started to insult my father. What he did wasn't his fault. He was just grieving over having lost his wife. I didn't blame him nor was I mad at him. "How are you feeling, Clarissa?" Andy asked, stooping down beside the couch were I laid.

"Fine," I said. Actually, I wasn't in much pain. Someone must have given me some pain killers or something. I sat up and winced at the pain in my ribs. It wasn't major, though. Again – pain killers. Andy sat down next to me on the couch and put his arm around me. "What do you want for breakfast? Eggs? Sausage?" Andy asked. I shrugged, not really caring too much. "Whatever you're having is okay," I answered nonchalantly.

"C.C., go make breakfast," Andy said, still looking at me. "Why me?" C.C. asked indignantly. Andy stared at him and said, "Uh, because you can actually cook? Bro, use your brain. Oh, wait, I don't think you have one!" C.C. just flipped him the bird and walked into the kitchen.

"So, how are you really?" Andy asked softly. I just looked at him and shrugged. I wasn't in the mood for talking. Andy, not being smarter than the average bear, didn't take the hint. He pressed on, "You'll be safe here and well taken care of. You don't have to worry anymore, Clarissa."

I yawned. Exhaustion washed over me again and I said, "Andy, I don't feel like talking. I'm really tired," He looked at me and said softly, "Okay." Then he put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. It was actually very comfortable. Soon, I dozed off with the smell eggs and sausage in my nose.

Andy's POV

It was very comfortable with Clarissa leaning on me. After a while, her breathing became softer and slower. She had fallen asleep. The smell of breakfast made my stomach growl. A few more minutes and C.C. came in the room balancing three plates. He sat on the couch on the other side of Clarissa.

"Oh, she's asleep. I guess I'll just eat her breakfast! Yay! More for me!" C.C. half whispered, half shouted. I shushed him and said, "Shhh! And you are NOT eating her food. When she wakes up she'll eat it. But you have to be quiet!" Of course, as soon as I said "be quiet", shouting erupted from the bunk room. Apparently, Ashley, Jake, and Jinx were now awake. All three of them burst out of the bunk room, screaming bloody murder.

Clarissa jerked awake. She looked disoriented for a moment, taking in all the screaming. I cut to the chase, standing up, "What the HELL is going on? Can't we have a quiet morning around here? Is that humanly possible?" Jinx, Jake, Ashley and C.C. all looked at each other for a minute and then shouted, "NO!"

I shook my head and said to Clarissa, "Sorry they woke you up." Then I turned around and laughed when I saw that she was again asleep. How is it possible for her to sleep when it was this noisy?

I turned back to the guys and said in a threatening whisper, "You all better be quiet. And I mean so quiet that I don't even know you're here, or I will slice you up into little pieces and feed you to the jackal penguins!"

And for some reason, the rest of the morning was dead silent. I have absolutely no idea why.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clarissas' POV

I opened my eyes and yawned widely. I sat up on the couch slowly and felt a sharp pain in my ribs. Holding in a gasp, I looked around. Judging from the lack of light, I'd say it was early morning or the middle of the night. Andy was asleep on a couch at the other end of the room. His mouth was hanging open and he was snoring slightly. Louder snores could be hears from the direction of the bunk room. Jeez, guys snore loud. I wondered how anyone got any sleep in that room.

My stomach growled. Looking to my left I saw the kitchen area. Slowly and shakily, I managed to get to my feet. I glanced at Andy. He snorted in his sleep. I stifled a laugh and walked into the kitchen area. There was a plate of eggs and sausage sitting on a counter. I popped it in the microwave and pressed START. The kitchen area was filled with the soft humming noise of the microwave. It was kind of comforting. I hummed "Saviour" quietly while I waited for the food to be done heating up.

After a minute the microwave dinged. I reached in to grab the plate, but as soon as my fingers touched the plate I jerked back with a yelp. That plate was very hot! Quickly, I ran to the sink and turned on the cold water. I stuck my hand under the water and sighed with relief. After a few seconds I turned off the water. Turning around, I jumped about a mile.

"Andy! How long were you standing there?" I exclaimed in shock. He chuckled and said, "Long enough. How are your fingers?" If looks could kill Andy would be a smoking pile of ash right now. I brushed past him and grabbed a cloth and used it to get my food out of the microwave, which is what I should've done the first time.

"Mind if I join you for breakfast?" Andy asked in his sexy deep voice. I shrugged. He grabbed a box of cereal out of a cabinet, a bowl and some milk out of the fridge. After he prepared his cereal, he sat down at the table with me.

For a few minutes, the only sounds were spoons sliding on the plate and bowl. A couple of times I glanced over at Andy to see him staring at me. I wondered why.

"So, Clarissa, do you sing or play any instruments?" Andy asked. I answered, "I can play the guitar a little." I've played guitar since I was six years old. But I didn't have my guitar anymore because I had to sell it to pay the water and electricity bill.

"Oh, cool! I'll get my guitar and you can play us something!" Again I jumped, though this time it was probably two miles. I spun around in my chair to see Jake standing in the doorway.

"No thanks! I'm not that good anyway," I said quickly. "Nonsense! I bet you're amazing! Jake, get the guitar!" Another voice said. This time I was prepared and didn't jump. It was C.C.

"No, really-" Andy didn't let me argue, he just picked me up bridal style and carried me into the living room. I sqeaked and said, "Andy! Put me down!" So he did. On the couch. Ashley and Jinx came out of the bunk room with Jake behind them with the guitar. Andy sat down on the couch next to me and Jake handed me the electric guitar.

"Really, I-" Andy stopped me and said, "Play." I sighed in defeat. Thinking for a minute I decided on the epic guitar solo in "Never Give In". When I was finished the guys were silent for a minute. Then applause nearly made me deaf.

"That was amazing, Clarissa!" Ashley said.

"Oh my gosh, you could give Jake a run for his money!" Said Jinx.

"You're awesome!" C.C. said, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Wow, Clarissa. That was truely crazy good!" Andy said.

"Clarissa, how long have you been playing guitar?" Jake asked.

Blushing at all the praise, I answered quietly, "About ten years. I started playing when I was six years old."

Jake nodded and said, "You're very talented. How would you like to be a stand in at concerts in case Jinx or I get sick and can't play? That's always been an issue. We've had to cancel concerts when one of us was sick because we didn't have a back up player. Please say yes!"

I stared at him in shock. "Um, I've never performed in front of an audience, besides right now."

Andy said, "You'll enjoy it! Just say yes!" I stared at him. Finally I nodded my yes. "Just don't get sick anytime soon!" I shouted at Jake and Jinx. Whoops and cheers filled the tour bus and I covered my ears. Did they have to be so damn noisy all the time?

Andy grabbed me and spun me in the air and gave me a huge hug. Soon it turned into a group hug. "Can't. Breath!" I half shouted. They all backed off then, except for Andy. He continued to hug me.

"Cough, cough, get a room, cough, cough!" Ashley said. Andy emmediatly released me. I sucked in a deep breath. Then I glared at Ashely. Andy did, too.

"Why do you have to make everything perverted? Even hugs!" Andy hissed.

"He's Ashley Purdy. It's the only thing he's good at!" I snickered. Jinx, Andy, Jake, and C.C. yelled at the same time, "You got BURNED!" Ashley flipped all of us the bird and walked off. He was probably going to sulk in the bunk room. Big baby. I laughed and Andy gave me a high five.

"C.C! Cook us some breakfast man!" Jinx and Jake shouted. C.C. shouted back, "No! Let's go out to eat! I don't wanna' cook!" The guys all nodded in agreement.

"Clarissa and I already ate. We'll just find something else to do while you morons go eat," Andy said. Jake nodded. Then he looked at Andy and said angrily, "Who are you calling morons? We aren't the ones who wear Batman underwear! And we don't need penis gauges on our pants!" Andy just flipped him the bird. Jake, C.C., and Jinx just walked out of the tour bus.

"Penis gauge?" I giggled. Andy gave me a look that clearly said drop it.


End file.
